


Hold This Thread as You Walk Away

by enmity



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmity/pseuds/enmity
Summary: If pain was an old friend, then hunger was a bitter companion.
Relationships: Aqua/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Hold This Thread as You Walk Away

If pain was an old friend, then hunger was a bitter companion. It followed wherever he went, in the burn in his stomach and the hollowed half of his heart, empty indifferent spaces bidding him goodnight and greeting him awake, and it turned out Xehanort hadn’t needed to teach him that indifference was its own kind of cruelty.

He could handle it, bear through it as much as anything, but if cruelty was second nature, then hunger was first. A realization which came later, but it was one he kept close all the same, grasping it with the same certainty as hate, as anger, as hurt—just another fact of life.

Just another dark thing that he was, and he knew himself well.

—

It was a marvel how those hands could hurt him without being clenched around a keyblade, no angry nails raking shocks of red down his arms or fingers wrenched in severe demand around his windpipe, and he would be amused, would say something more clever than a laugh if he weren’t so preoccupied; there was so much of her, the scent of her hair and every splayed inch of smooth, flushed skin, the gasping lilt of her voice, so much of her to take in, and had hunger always _hurt_ this much? He didn’t know, and with Aqua’s arm braced around his back, with her body pressed close, so close, enough to feel her pulse and her light burning all around him, he almost couldn’t remember—but he knew this feeling too well to forget. This all-encompassing _lack_ that seeped like blood into the earth, deeper than any bruise or cut, and Vanitas wanted to take, take, _take_ , take his mouth into the junction of neck and shoulder, the angled curve of her jaw and bite down, hard and then harder, until the bone became harsh pressure against his teeth and her skin was a taste memorized, and even then, would it be enough, could he take and take from her until Aqua simply _wasn’t_ , or would she have more to give still—?

He used to feel as though he wanted everything. That the world and all in it could be served on a platter and even then it wouldn’t be enough, nothing close to filling up the hunger that gnawed at him, the ceaseless ache he could recall shadowing his every step—but then he kissed her again, jaw turning downwards to nip at her collarbone and she gasped, a soft, high voice that spread into his ears and violently southwards, and in this instant Vanitas thought that if he couldn’t have the world, then at least he could have _her_ ; and in his opinion, that was just as good.


End file.
